


首演

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: “如果你们非要知道的话，我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。是个——”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“对，我是个侦探。”*cp：米加，亲子分。AKA：请问你今天要来点双子吗？
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	首演

**Author's Note:**

> *有暴力/流血表现及non-con暗示，有角色死亡。  
> *帷幕前作，阿尔弗雷德的第一案，时间点约为三年前，这时北米16岁。  
> *别说本格推理粉的尊严了，推理粉的尊严也完全丢掉啦！同人女xp大胜利！  
> *文中引用的剧本《杰基尔与海德》与原作剧情不一致，切莫当真。非要说的话，算是结合了《杰基尔与海德》和《弗兰肯斯坦》的情节。  
> *感谢墨墨！

马修在哭。

阿尔弗雷德知道这很奇怪，疼痛贯穿他，耳鸣纠缠他，除此之外，他什么都感觉不到、什么都听不到，但他就是知道马修在哭；马修只是沉默着、屏着呼吸，推开倒在他身上的男人，将他从血泊里拖出来，扯下外套裹住他的身体。马修伸手想要抹去他脸上的脏污，反而把他的脸涂得更鲜艳，却在这时才发现自己的双手浸透了鲜血。马修的脸上也沾满了血，漂亮的紫色眼眸被染成红色，那其中的恐惧和厌恶远甚于阿尔弗雷德。所以他喘着气坐起来，用力抱住马修，亲吻他。马修想要躲开他，但幸好他先捉住了马修的手。

他把插入男人喉咙里的玻璃碎片拔出来，让马修的手掌包住自己的，然后他们一起把碎片扎进了男人早已停止跳动的心脏。碎片没入变凉的躯壳，另一端划开他们的掌心。

马修的血和他的血相融。这份疼痛甜蜜地取代了他其余所有的痛苦。

**ACT. I**

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛。他睡着了——两个小时，他转头看了眼时钟——然后他看见窗帘缝隙间微亮的晨光。今天比昨天还少睡了13秒。他的记忆大概在数到3点55分47秒的时候中断了，而他在5点56分醒来。

他沮丧地翻身，拉过马修的手，枕到自己的脑袋底下。他的小动作成功唤醒了马修，后者的睫毛动了动，在睁开眼睛之前，抬起另一只手，环住了阿尔弗雷德。他挤进马修的怀里。

马修的嘴唇磨蹭着他的额头，“几点？”

“5点57分。”阿尔弗雷德补上说话时溜走的时间，“23秒。”

“嗯……晚了一点？”

“昨晚睡着的时间更加迟。”

“或许……我们昨天下午才刚搬到这里……？”

“搬家通常会让人更累，马蒂。”

“也是……”

马修放弃阻止他的上下眼皮的相亲相爱了，直接坐起来让被子外边寒凉的空气帮他醒脑。失去马修的怀抱的阿尔弗雷德抱怨了一声，于是马修俯身亲了一下他的鼻尖，“要出去走走吗？”

这个街区是他们第一次来。好在这座城市并不单调，即便他们搬了十几次家、最短两天就换了个地方。

他们跟昏昏沉沉的保安道过早安，推开公寓楼的大门走出去。旭日刚刚爬上城际线，他们随便选了个方向。迎接他们的是街道两旁零星亮起的招牌，大多是早早开张的咖啡厅和通宵营业的便利店。

当他们在毫无目的的漫步中路过街角的咖啡馆时，便自然而然地注意到了坐在露天座位里的安东尼奥·卡里埃多和罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，出于不止一个原因：人烟稀少的凌晨，却已经坐在店里喝咖啡；朝阳尚未醒来的阴翳天气，其中一人却戴着墨镜；以及最重要的——另一个人是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。

事实上阿尔弗雷德和马修从未见过罗维诺。但他们十分熟悉他这张脸。

一瞬间，大概两毫秒那么久，阿尔弗雷德以为自己看见了费里西安诺。

但那一瞬间转眼即逝。他也好，马修也好，都清楚地知道那不可能是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。

他立刻意识到这个人是费里西安诺经常提起的双胞胎哥哥。在他犹豫是否要采取行动的时候，罗维诺已经察觉了他们的注视（简直就是和费里西安诺一模一样的敏感）。随着罗维诺看向他们，马修率先走上前去向他打了招呼。

“你好，罗维诺。”

“啊？你哪位？”

“我想你并不认识我们。我是马修，这是阿尔弗雷德。我们曾是费里西安诺的……朋友。”

“你在哪里见到费里西安诺的？！”一听到费里西安诺的名字，罗维诺跳了起来，顾不上差点被打翻的咖啡，他一把抓住了马修的领子。但他留意到马修措辞的微妙之处，“……曾是？”

“罗维，太失礼了。”另一个人的声音响起来。罗维诺”嘁“了一声，松开马修，转头瞪了墨镜男一眼。

但墨镜男的声音让马修惊讶地扬起了眉毛，“卡里埃多先生？”

罗维诺更响亮地“嘁”了一声。

“嘘——”墨镜男把食指竖到嘴唇前边，夸张地比了个噤声的手势。他叫住身后端上塔可的服务生，向她加点了两杯卡布奇诺。服务生走远后，他把墨镜推到额头上，朝马修挤了挤眼睛，“叫我安东尼奥就好啦。”

阿尔弗雷德吹了声口哨，“这不是你喜欢的那个话剧演员吗？”

安东尼奥·卡里埃多是近两年新晋的热门话剧演员。靠着冷硬结实的面庞、以及极具反差的相爽朗性格，加上谁都挖掘不出来的出道前的神秘经历，吸引了无数观众和粉丝。

显然，这也是为什么他要戴着墨镜、并在行人稀少的凌晨出门。

阿尔弗雷德默默盯着安东尼奥。皮肤黝黑、肌肉健实、灵活敏捷，安东尼奥的这副躯体，远不止是一具适合模特和演员的身材。如果不是马修先认出了安东尼奥的演员身份，阿尔弗雷德绝不会仅仅将他当成一名演员，而更有可能是一位退伍军人，或者——雇佣兵。

“哇哦，谢谢你——马蒂。”安东尼奥的亲切成功让阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉。他握了握马修主动伸出的手，“请坐吧？”

阿尔弗雷德和马修绕过栽着尤加利叶的矮围栏，与另外两人围着咖啡桌坐下。这时服务生把两杯冒着醇厚香甜的气息的卡布奇诺送到了他们面前。

“你们在哪里见过费里？”罗维诺重新提起了刚刚被打断的话题，“他好吗？”

马修看着罗维诺焦急而又期盼的神情，咬了咬嘴唇。他纠结地望了一眼阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德只好点点头。马修轻声说：“他去世了。”

罗维诺一时无言。他没有表现出震惊或失落，反而只有愤怒和不甘。这是一个在他的预期之中、他却最不愿意听到的答案。

“门格勒研究所。”阿尔弗雷德说，“那是我们遇到费里西安诺的地方。”

“罗维……”安东尼奥揉了揉罗维诺的肩膀。

“一个两个的都这么说——费里怎么会死在那种地方？”罗维诺不耐烦地拍开他的手，反手扯住安东尼奥肩头的布料，“安东尼奥，这两个小屁孩不会是你找来串通，让我死心的吧？之前你拿来的文档也好，他们俩说的话也好，我绝对不相信！我告诉过你，费里西安诺我活要见人死要见鬼！”

阿尔弗雷德打量着罗维诺。

和安东尼奥“拿来的文档”不同，阿尔弗雷德切切实实地触摸到了费里西安诺停止的呼吸和脉搏。费里西安诺曾经是阿尔弗雷德和马修为数不多的朋友；而他的死，再一次彻底改变了他们的命运。

但是对罗维诺来说，只要有“死亡”这个事实就够了，不能告诉他其余的任何前因后果。

阿尔弗雷德看向安东尼奥。后者一闪而过的锐利眼神佐证了他的判断。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯是个普通人。

或者说，安东尼奥竭尽全力要让他成为一个普通人。

“是吗。”阿尔弗雷德最终只是苦涩地笑了一下，“可以的话，我也希望能再见费里西安诺一面。”

“啧。”罗维诺丢给阿尔弗雷德一个白眼，“烦死了。大早上心情好好的都给败光了。”

安东尼奥和善地笑了两声。忽然，他灵光一现，拍了一下手掌，说，“我想到了一个让阿尔弗和马蒂‘补偿’罗维的好方法。”

吃惊的目光不约而同地从另外三人投向安东尼奥。

“今晚我有场演出，本来弗朗西斯和基尔伯特都要来的，“安东尼奥从口袋里掏出两张皱巴巴的票和一支笔，“但是基尔好像遇到了什么事，弗朗也去帮他了——结果就变成罗维一个人来看了。”

安东尼奥用手掌抚了两遍纸张，然后在上面飞快地写了一些字，“所以，你们俩来陪罗维一起看吧！”

“诶？”马修又惊又喜。

“陪陪罗维诺吧，拜托啦。”安东尼奥冲他们眨眨眼睛，“他好像很喜欢你们。”

“啊？”罗维诺一口拿铁没喝完，把杯子锤到了桌上，“谁会喜欢报丧的啊？！而且明明是他们先找上我的好吧！”

“我不放心你一个人嘛。”安东尼奥揉了揉罗维诺的头发。

“我看你还是先担心一下你自己吧。”罗维诺又拍开了安东尼奥的手。

“你肩膀的伤不会影响演戏吧。”阿尔弗雷德忽然说。

“喔，你看出来了？真厉害，就像个侦探呢。”安东尼奥怔了一下，挑了挑眉毛。他扣了扣结实的左肩，“小伤，没事。“

“小伤？”罗维诺揶揄道，“被路过的加油站爆炸掀飞之后的扭伤？我搞不懂佩德罗怎么就信你这鬼话。”

“放心好啦，这次的演出也没有太大幅度的动作。”安东尼奥挠了挠脸颊，“不过，确实，总感觉最近有点倒霉……”

“倒霉？你说路过的加油站爆炸、头顶掉下来的脚手架、还有撞进我们家门口的警车，你他妈是不是欠了死神钱啊？？”

“啊，嘛。也搞不好是我缠上了死神呢。”安东尼奥爽朗地笑了笑。他望了望周围，清晨流逝得飞快，行人熙攘了起来。他把墨镜从额角别回鼻梁上，“——所以，就是这样，今晚一定要来喔！”

安东尼奥站起来，拉着罗维诺同阿尔弗雷德和马修道了别。留在他们面前的是两张签着安东尼奥粗犷的手写签名的话剧门票：《杰基尔与海德》，晚上七点半。

阿尔弗雷德拿起那两张有些发皱的票，“马蒂，你确定要去看吗？这个话剧可不是什么太让人愉快的故事。”

“你已经知道了？”

“不是有海报嘛。”阿尔弗雷德他还记得路过剧院门口的海报时马修会多停留几秒的眼神，那分外的注意也让他跟着无意地留心了海报的内容。

漆黑的背景被一道的闪电撕裂，照亮对着天穹哭号的主角的侧脸。看似在他身后投下的阴影，却是另外一个人的轮廓。角落里散乱着沾血的匕首、破碎的镜子、打翻的药剂瓶。

海报上用狰狞的字体印着：撕开伪装，直面内心的恶魔。

“哦。”马修哭笑不得地看着他。海报就够了？

“因为，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，握住马修的手，“……算了。”

“阿尔？”

“反正有我陪着你。我们不会分开，好吗？”阿尔弗雷德捏了捏马修结茧的掌心。

“嗯。”马修轻轻笑了。他倚到阿尔弗雷德身上，蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“谢谢你，阿尔。”

《杰基尔与海德》是一部由双子饰演主角的两面人格的话剧。剧组甚至大胆放出挑战，由于饰演者安东尼奥·卡里埃多和佩德罗·卡里埃多都是经验丰富、实力强劲的演员，他们会时不时对换角色，而非拘泥于被划分的“杰基尔”或“海德”——是否能有观众辨认出两人的区别呢？

“安东尼奥也有个双胞胎哥哥啊？”阿尔弗雷德看着剧院大厅里的巨幅海报，明处的安东尼奥和暗处的佩德罗——不对。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛仔细看了一会儿，即使有化妆、光影和后期处理的影响，可以看出来，暗处那个才是安东尼奥、明处的是佩德罗，“哦，我想起来了，是那个被后来居上的演员？”

“这话你可千万别在他们面前说。”罗维诺看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“佩德罗自己姑且不论，安东尼奥会生气的。”

“粉丝的心理就是这么捉摸不透呢。”马修说，“虽然我也更喜欢安东尼奥先生一点……”

“哈，眼光不错。”罗维诺得意地说。他轻车熟路地走向大厅里侧敞开的大门，“座位在这边。准备好大吃一惊吧！”

故事从“杰基尔”睁开眼睛的那一刻开始。

舞台的左侧是摆满了透明的瓶瓶罐罐的柜子，高高低低的试验台、玻璃墙和镜子连接着舞台右侧的医用躺椅。伴着一声雷鸣，身着白大褂的医生走上舞台。他摇晃着脚步，在“杰基尔”的高声质问中只顾着自言自语。

医生断断续续的自白将故事的背景呈现开来——这位医生抱有一项雄伟的科研计划，要将人性中的善恶两面剥离开。他被美丽的果实诱惑走上了歧途，开始了人体实验。而“杰基尔”就是一位不幸地将自己的信任交付给了这位医生的疯狂谎言的助手。

阿尔弗雷德默默扫了一眼舞台上的布景：放在试验台角落的手术刀，磨损的束缚带，相貌平平、演技拙劣、一看就是龙套角色的医生。他在心里叹了口气。

这太糟了。这场话剧和他们的相性是最糟糕的。

医生打开柜子，伴着清脆的叮铃声中，翻找出一瓶深色的药剂，用注射器抽出其中的液体。他走到惊恐的“杰基尔”身边，拍了拍袖子高高卷起的上臂，将针头抵上去。

又一声雷鸣，与“杰基尔”的惨叫重叠。

阿尔弗雷德感到马修的手覆上自己的手背。明明马修自己的手也有些颤抖。他翻过手腕，和马修的手相扣，无言地告诉马修不用担心。

至少，要担心的不是他。阿尔弗雷德如此确信。

“……喂，”坐在阿尔弗雷德另一旁的罗维诺轻轻踢了一下他的脚跟，吸引了这对双子的注意力，“没事吧？难不成怕打雷？”

**你们没事吧，害怕打雷吗？**

阿尔弗雷德哑然；马修愣了一下。他们都知道彼此想到的是同一个人、同一场对话。

**我陪着你们，好吗？**

马修缩回座椅里，对罗维诺勉强笑了笑，“现在不了。谢谢你，罗维诺。”

 **没事了** **……** **我是费里西安诺。叫我费里就好。**

忽然的沉寂中断了他们的对话，剧场陷入一片漆黑。接着，猩红的单束光照亮舞台，站在中心的人看起来还是“杰基尔”，但低沉的笑声和散乱的头发表明他已经变成了其他人。原本拘束着他的束缚带缠在他的手上，注射器和药剂瓶的碎片散落在他的脚边。另一束光照亮瘫坐在地上的医生，他对着医生高声宣判死刑——现在，他唤醒了一个极恶的魔鬼，“海德”！

“海德”手上薄薄的刀片闪着瘆人的寒光。随着沉重而诡异的鼓点、忽明忽灭的灯光，他走向动弹不得的医生，对着他刺下凶器。

阿尔弗雷德感到马修攥着座椅把手的手猛地抖了一下。马修扭头看向阿尔弗雷德，灯光将他的脸照得惨白。

音效放大了挥刀的声音和血管被刺穿的声音。医生的求救声戛然而止，灯光灭了一瞬，然后苍白的单束光重新落到“海德”身上，残忍地凸显出了溅满他全身的血迹。

随着手术刀跌落地面、丧钟的哀鸣在剧场回荡，马修心中的弦应声断裂。他挣脱阿尔弗雷德的手，起身逃离座椅，挤过同排的观众席位，踉踉跄跄地跑出了剧场。

阿尔弗雷德追了上去，顾不上罗维诺的喊声和其他观众埋怨的目光。他拼命在内心咒骂自己。

他和马修不应该来看这场话剧的。

至少， **马修** 不应该来。

他贪恋马修的笑容和触碰，没能阻止他实现这样一个微小的心愿——而这个心愿却有着如此沉重的代价。

他以为从他握着马修的手起，将玻璃碎片扎进那枚不再跳动的心脏的时候，他和马修就再也不会分开了。

他终于知道什么叫后悔了。

被绑在手术台上狂乱挣扎的“杰基尔”。

**被绑在病床上，一次又一次被注射过量镇静剂的阿尔弗雷德。**

随着束缚带断裂跌下手术台，在精神撕裂的痛苦中举起手术刀杀害了医生的“海德”。

**用身躯撞开门，对抗着恐惧的侵袭，不顾一切地割开了男人喉咙的马修。**

阿尔弗雷德追着马修的背影冲进卫生间。冲撞的水流声和慌乱的喘息声挤走了这个狭小空间内的空气，令他感到窒息。马修在洗手池里不停地冲洗自己的双手——曾经沾满血的、不慎把血抹到了他的脸上的那双手，阿尔弗雷德知道。

他可以对自己的痛苦视而不见，但马修不能。正因如此，唯有马修的痛苦，会成为他的全部痛苦。

冷汗浸透了马修的发梢，他颤抖不已、牙关打颤，竟像是衣不蔽体就被丢进了阿拉斯加的冰海。他支离破碎地重复着曾经对自己施下的诅咒：“得保护阿尔才行。我要保护阿尔。”

**被按在冰冷的地板上挣扎哭喊的阿尔弗雷德。**

“没关系的，我什么都会做，我、什么都……阿尔、阿尔、阿尔——”

**浸透双手的血无法洗净。心脏也不可能重新开始跳动。**

“——马蒂！”

阿尔弗雷德急切地喊着马修的名字，想要抓住他。就在阿尔弗雷德碰到马修手臂的瞬间，马修触电似地避开了，四散的水花砸在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，猝不及防地，他被马修掐住脖子推到了地上。马修睁大的双眼中满是惊恐和绝望，除此之外，阿尔弗雷德在他眼中什么都看不见。阿尔弗雷德想要大声叫醒马修，但他发不出声音。他意识到自己的时间所剩无几。

他绷紧肩膀将手肘收到身体两侧，双手交叉扣住马修的手腕和上臂，锁死马修的右手手臂，然后抬起双脚压住马修的右小腿，他挺起腰部，使劲全身的力气转动身体，推翻压在他身上的马修。肩背着地的瞬间，马修松开了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，手肘撑地想要逃开。但阿尔弗雷德比他更快一步，他放弃了稳住自己的身体，只顾着去抓马修的手。捉到的同时，阿尔弗雷德整个人摔到了马修身上。马修蠕动着身体试图摆脱他，阿尔弗雷德爬起来，坐到马修的腰胯上。他喊着马修的名字，提起马修的双手贴住自己的两颊。挣扎抽搐的手指划破了阿尔弗雷德的脸，疼得他倒吸冷气，但他绝不会放开。

因为只有这样马修才能知道他是安全的——他们两个都是安全的。

“马蒂。马蒂！”阿尔弗雷德俯身趴到马修身上，包裹住他，在他的耳边柔声呼唤他，“我没事。没有人要伤害我，你没有伤害任何人。”

“……”马修杂乱的扭动逐渐平复成不安的喘息，“阿尔？”

“嗯，嗯，是我，”阿尔弗雷德几乎是感激涕零地说。

“阿尔……”马修的声音染上了哭腔，“我杀了他。”

“不是你。 **我们** 杀了他。”

“他伤害你——可是，可是我……我把你——”

“不管发生什么，我们都不会分开。”阿尔弗雷德看着马修的眼睛，“就算要下地狱，我们也会在一起。”

他用力抱住马修，亲吻他。这次马修没有躲开，只是伸手搂住了他的肩膀。

他们都没再说话，坐在地上，保持着相拥的姿势。阿尔弗雷德自上而下地轻抚马修的背部，他不止一次地发现，马修竟是如此瘦小、脆弱。

吱呀一声，几串脚步声匆匆闯入他们之间。罗维诺的声音响起来：“他们在这里！”

跟在罗维诺身后的安东尼奥应了一声，三步并作两步赶到了阿尔弗雷德和马修面前。他身上还穿着戏服。马修的头发和半身衣服都被水和汗沾湿，苍白的脸庞尚未恢复血色。安东尼奥半跪下来，伸手搭上马修的肩膀，马修颤了一下，往阿尔弗雷德怀里躲去，于是他默默收回手，转而看向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德接住安东尼奥关切的目光，但只是轻轻摇了摇头。

“我知道了。”安东尼奥颔首，“还走得动吗？我带你们去后台的休息室。过会儿中场休息的时候这里会有很多人。”

阿尔弗雷德扶着马修的肩膀，带着他站起来。他们跟在安东尼奥身后，罗维诺则是远远地走在后面。他们走上楼梯，穿过长廊，越过一扇扇门，进入一个明亮的、窗帘紧掩的小房间。

“罗维，把这个挂到门口，”安东尼奥从角落的化妆柜里翻出一个“使用中”的牌子，递给罗维诺。罗维诺寻常地抱怨了一声，拿过牌子走到门口，打开门把牌子挂到了外侧的把手上。

“喂，安东尼奥，”罗维诺站在门口，远远地说，“他们俩没事吧？”

“这个嘛，”安东尼奥又找来了医药箱，给阿尔弗雷德脸上的伤口清洁、上药。阿尔弗雷德痛得龇牙咧嘴，眯着眼睛观察安东尼奥。后者神情如常，似乎并不急着下判断。收拾完毕，他只是揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，“就让我来给你们念个会让精神变好的咒语吧！”

“给我停下！”罗维诺冲到安东尼奥背后踢了他一脚。

安东尼奥大笑着揽过罗维诺，捏了捏他的脸。罗维诺往他腿上锤了一拳。

看着轻快的安东尼奥和罗维诺，阿尔弗雷德莫名感到有几分释然。

但很快，敲门声响了起来。敲门的人没等应答，推开门走了进来。来人有着和安东尼奥一模一样的妆容、脸庞和身型。

“佩德罗，你怎么来了？”安东尼奥惊讶地问。

“该我问你怎么跑到这里来了才对吧？”——就连声音也一模一样，除了说话的语调更加平缓，藏着些嘲讽的意味。佩德罗摆了摆手中的手机，“电话都打不通，人也找不到。快点回去，我实在懒得替你的角色了。”

“哈哈哈……说什么‘替’，本来我们俩就是谁都可以演呐。”

佩德罗沉默了一瞬。他耸耸肩，“我可不是为了你方便翘班才答应和你共演的，安东尼奥。”

他没等安东尼奥的回应，就离开了休息间。安东尼奥发出一声疑惑的轻叹，搓了搓后颈。

“你回去，我在这里陪他们。”罗维诺说。

“嗯……”安东尼奥看了看阿尔弗雷德和马修，看了看佩德罗离去的门口，最后看了看罗维诺，“我们一起回去吧，罗维。”

“哈？”

“来，”安东尼奥走到罗维诺身后，捏了捏罗维诺的肩膀，推着他往前走，“我想他们需要单独待一会儿。”

阿尔弗雷德感激地望了安东尼奥一眼，后者宽慰地朝他微笑。

罗维诺和安东尼奥一前一后地离开了。不甚宽敞的休息间重新落入沉寂，只有阿尔弗雷德和马修相合的呼吸声静静起伏。

不知过了多久，马修抬起头。阿尔弗雷德松开手，想要给马修一点起身的空间，但马修抓住了他的手。马修的另一只手抚上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，贴住他下颌的曲线，靠近他，然后吻住他。

一个轻柔的、只是单纯想要触碰他的吻。

阿尔弗雷德扣住马修的手心，十指交缠。他任由马修吻他，在马修稍微离开一会儿时，又向他索取下一个吻。他们的吻慢慢深入，交换温存、潮湿、柔软和心意。

他们就这样吻了一次又一次，仿佛只是为了确认彼此的存在。

“马蒂。”直到他们依依不舍地分开，阿尔弗雷德扶着马修的肩膀，轻喘着问，“你感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”马修揉了揉眼睛，点点头。

“好。我们该行动了，”阿尔弗雷德说。他跳下软沙发，牵着马修的手，帮他站起来，“我想我知道是谁盯上安东尼奥了。”

**ACT. II**

话剧的下半场在一众演员用窃窃私语和市井流言织成的和鸣中开幕。被“海德”杀死的医生销声匿迹，关乎人性善恶的研究止步不前，只有命案一桩接一桩发生。“杰基尔”作为与医生生前最后最后一个接触者，为侦破连环命案的警队提供协助。尽管这善举为他带来了一些荣光，还帮助他在探案过程中结识了未婚妻，然而，死亡似乎总缠绕在“杰基尔”身畔。每一个受伤或死去的人往往都与他有关：他途经的小巷尽头的穷苦女孩儿，他惨遭杀害的律师朋友，他不幸身亡的妓女情人。

罗维诺坐在座位上。他都可以想象会有多少人用惋惜的目光看向他身边两个空荡荡的座位（老天，这是嘉宾席，最好的观演位置），然后他会朝每个敢真正看过来的人瞪回去。这一夜的演出让他感到分外心烦意乱，不仅仅是因为阿尔弗雷德和马修，更是因为佩德罗——所有关于安东尼奥瞒着他的事情。或许是出于善意的，但这只会让他更加烦躁。他注视着正在舞台上和一身藏蓝色制服的警长对话的“杰基尔”。很快，“杰基尔”就会找到没能被自己烧毁的研究笔记，破解出曾经他和医生沟通时使用的文字，发现医生研究的真相，发现自己就是那个接受实验的人，发现——“海德”就是“杰基尔”。

善与恶、光与影、“杰基尔”与海德”。最后一幕的对决是全剧最精彩之处，也是佩德罗与安东尼奥搭档共演的绝妙之处：他们将一人饰演“杰基尔”，一人饰演“海德”，作为两个人格的具象化，在舞台上面对面谈话。

这也正是艺术的荒诞之处：人的两面何曾有机会彼此对谈？

随着所有道具在黑暗中被撤去，两束对称的白光照亮舞台，安东尼奥和佩德罗站在冷冽的灯光下。

“杰基尔”质问“海德”为何毁掉他的一切。

“海德”回答“杰基尔”说他们本不分彼此。

“你是不应该存在的恶魔！”

“我就在你心中沉睡！我就是你，你就是我！我用你的双手犯下一桩又一桩的罪行，你看看——那上面的血多么艳丽！你不就正用它们握着枪，又要终结一条性命吗？”

“住嘴——”

“你想要摆脱我，唯有杀死你自己！”

“不！”

清脆的上膛声攫住了整个剧场的呼吸。

“杰基尔”举起枪，对准了“海德”。

罗维诺猛地从座位上站了起来。这不对，不应该是这样的——就在他要大喊出声的那一刻，笼罩着安东尼奥和佩德罗的两束光忽然熄灭了。

紧接着，整个舞台被点亮。道具全部撤下的空荡舞台，将演员衬得格外突兀，不仅仅是僵持的佩德罗和安东尼奥——

还有站在他们中间的阿尔弗雷德。

“你是——”佩德罗认出了阿尔弗雷德。

“这场闹剧我已经了解了。”

阿尔弗雷德说。他的领子上别着微型麦克风。

“如果你们非要知道的话，我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。是个——”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“对， **我是个侦探** 。”

罗维诺身后的观众从抱怨变成了低语：“侦探？之前登场过吗？”另一人说：“不是警长吗？奇怪，应该已经快结束了啊。”又一人说：“他好像还是个孩子。”还有一人说：“他脸上的伤怎么回事？”

“你——‘杰基尔’，被你‘海德’缠上。你的生活被搅得一团糟，而这时你忽然察觉到‘海德’的存在和‘杰基尔’的联系，你所认为的联系。但是——倒不如说，从一开始就没有什么‘杰基尔与海德’。因为，自始至终，‘杰基尔’就是‘杰基尔’，‘海德’就是‘海德’！

“就算 **你** 杀死了 **他** ，你失去的一切也不会回来，犯下的错误也不可能被抹去。你只会万劫不复。再说了，你凭什么认为这一切就是属于你的？倘若不是他的存在，你何来的名誉与荣光？想想吧，说不定‘杰基尔’才是被创造出来的人格——你才是那个本来一无所有的人。”

阿尔弗雷德抬手指向佩德罗。

“你就是真正的 **凶手** 吧——‘杰基尔’？”

在听到阿尔弗雷德这句话的瞬间，佩德罗的眼睛蓦地睁大了。

“……你没有什么要说的吗？”阿尔弗雷德手叉腰，盯着佩德罗苍白的脸色。

良久无言之后，佩德罗扯掉耳麦，低声说了一句：“去找莱昂布鲁诺吧。”

接着，他颤抖的手将枪口从安东尼奥折向自己。

“杰基尔！”安东尼奥立刻意识到了佩德罗要做什么，他朝佩德罗冲过去。

但显然，佩德罗的手指距离板机更近。他对着自己的太阳穴扣下扳机。

枪声穿透剧场，点燃了观众的骚动：“怎么是杰基尔？”“原来真的是两个人吗？！”“可那侦探的出场也太突然了！”“是不是有我们看漏的线索？”“但是那个自杀——实在逼真！”

硝烟声散去，灯光无动于衷地继续照亮着涂满了红色的鲜血和白色的脑浆的舞台地面。

罗维诺在雷动的掌声中跌回座椅里。

阿尔弗雷德和马修按照艰难辨认出的安东尼奥的字迹找到他家时，争吵的声音从虚掩的门缝里传出来。

“啊痛痛——不要打了——罗维！真的好痛！”安东尼奥狼狈地朝沙发后边躲，罗维诺追在他身后胡乱往他身上踢，“抱歉抱歉，让你担心害怕对不起！”

“滚！我才没害怕！”罗维诺怒吼着抓起枕头往安东尼奥背上砸，“别想着让老子给你收尸！混账东西！”

“我哪会，我哪敢——啊，”安东尼奥在空隙间注意到敞开的门口，于是转身擒住罗维诺的手，“阿尔弗，马蒂，你们来啦。”

双手被牢牢抓住的罗维诺恼羞成怒地抬脚猛踢安东尼奥的小腿。安东尼奥仿佛浑然不觉，热情地对站在门口不知所措的阿尔弗雷德和马修打招呼：“请进，请进！家里有点乱，不要在意。厨房里有刚烧的咖啡。”

满地的玻璃和瓷器碎片，地毯上化成一滩的冰淇淋和面点残渣，东倒西歪的毯子和靠枕，还在空中缓缓坠落的、十有八九是从枕芯里飞出来的羽绒。阿尔弗雷德和马修缓缓扫视了一遍眼前的客厅，对视一眼，决定闭上嘴，贴着墙壁绕去了厨房。

他们端着四人份的咖啡回到客厅时，罗维诺和安东尼奥各自坐在了沙发上。安东尼奥的嘴角似乎有些发肿。

“哇，多谢。”安东尼奥感动地接过马修递给他的咖啡，“警察没有为难你们吧？”

“没有。托您的福。”马修微微一笑。

除了他被口头训话了三小时——因为他直接打晕了剧场正后方的灯光师。不过这就没有必要也向安东尼奥抱怨一通了。

又因为马修只摁对了全光的按钮、没能找到关灯的按钮，所以那一夜，观众一直坐在座位上，等待着压根不可能到来的谢幕——直到真正的警察闯入剧场、冲上舞台检查佩德罗的死状之时，观众才发现，他们所见证的舞台已经远远超越了戏剧本身。

佩德罗手里拿的是真枪。他原本要拿这枚子弹杀死安东尼奥，却在被阿尔弗雷德揭穿之后，结束了自己的生命。

“你作为他引荐的新人，出名的速度和成就却远甚于他，只花了短短两年。此前你甚至没有接触过任何专业训练。从‘佩德罗和他的双胞胎兄弟’，转眼就成了‘安东尼奥和他的双胞胎兄弟’。多年打拼的心血，就这样在天赋的面前一败涂地。任谁都会觉得，‘自己的一切是被夺走的’吧。”阿尔弗雷德窝进沙发里，叹了口气。

“我没想到佩德罗居然会做到这个地步。”安东尼奥轻声说。

“没有想到？”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“其实你也应付得来吧，那个状况。但那样——就破坏了 **剧本** ，对吗？即使在佩德罗开枪时，你喊的名字却依旧是‘杰基尔’，而非‘佩德罗’。你只是一根将佩德罗挂在悬崖上的绳索，你不会把他推下去，却也没法把他拉回来。佩德罗和安东尼奥，就好像‘杰基尔’与‘海德’，永远不可能和解。”

“是吗。”安东尼奥看着坐在一块儿的阿尔弗雷德和马修，“……这样啊。”

“嫉妒是很可怕的啊。”阿尔弗雷德说，摇了摇头，“只是……我觉得，确实有人推了他一把。在那间休息室里，他的手心湿透了，手指的颤抖很不自然，不敢看你一眼。舞台上也是。直到最后一刻，他都在犹豫。”

“他最后说的那句话？”

“嗯，这是最违和的地方。”阿尔弗雷德说，“‘莱昂布鲁诺’是个人名。是你们都认识的人吗？”

“我不认识。或许是佩德罗的——”

罗维诺坚定的声音打断安东尼奥，“我知道。莱昂布鲁诺是我和费里西安诺小时候读过的童话里的角色。费里西安诺很喜欢莱昂布鲁诺的故事。”

“就是说，”安东尼奥喃喃自语，“这是费里西安诺发出的信号吗？”

“莱昂布鲁诺差点被魔鬼夺走，却又被仙女所救。他经历过无数别离和失败，但他最后有个好结局。那个时候……费里西安诺一直觉得，我们一定能像莱昂布鲁诺一样，能回到爸爸妈妈身边。”

“那个时候？”马修问。

“在黑市的时候。”罗维诺生硬地说。

“我找到罗维的时候，费里已经先被送走了。”安东尼奥接过罗维诺的话，“此后我一直在搜寻他，直到找到门格勒研究所的那份记录。”

“我跟你说过，费里西安诺肯定还活着，我就是知道！现在你相信了吧！”罗维诺冲安东尼奥大喊。

“可是——这真的可能吗？”马修看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德曾经亲眼看到费里西安诺的遗体。

“我们会知道的。”阿尔弗雷德只是说，“‘排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再令人难以置信，那也一定是真相’。”

罗维诺不可置否地撇撇嘴。他跳起来，走到阿尔弗雷德和马修面前，“喂，你们要帮我找到费里西安诺。”

“当然。”这对兄弟不约而同地说。

“还有，告诉我他和你们在一起的时候是什么样的。”

阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼安东尼奥，后者无奈地点点头。于是他喝了一口咖啡，开始漫长的叙说：

“我们第一次遇到费里的那个晚上，是雷暴之夜……”

***

“你好啊，阿尔弗雷德。”金发男人将阿尔弗雷德迎入屋内，引导他坐上一张鲜橙色的扶手椅，自己在工作台前坐下，展开双手。阿尔弗雷德看见印着他的名字的精致名牌，“我是弗朗西斯。很抱歉，我至少需要一次单独的谈话，别担心你的兄弟——安东尼奥在外边陪着他。”

“你们的情况我从安东尼奥那里听说了。我很乐意能够担任你们的治疗师和监护人。无论你们把我当作朋友、家长、倾吐的对象，或者随便什么，请记住，我一直都在这里。”

“如果你想的话，完全可以回到学校去完成学业。虽然对你来说可能太过多余……但学校本身也是可以让人回归生活的地方。”

“说到这个，你有什么想做的事情吗？”

“有。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想做侦探。”


End file.
